Warrior: Equipment Guide v2.0
Category:Guides I was asked by a few members on Allakhazam to repost this guide here. I figured why not :) If you have any changes you'd like to make, I'd appreciate if you could either contact me about the changes or at the very least, make it clear what is edited. I'd like to keep this as in synch with the original guide as possible. ---- This guide is a continuation and rewrite of Orreo's Equipment Guide (link), which itself was based on yet another guide (link in Orreo's guide). So I do not take initial credit of this and give most props to those before me. I see this truly as a Guide, not as "you must have this or else". Take the time to research these options and find what is best for your playstyle and budget. If you follow this guide blindly, you're missing out on the skills that will truly make you a great player. As before in other guides I have written, I appreciate any feedback that is given and truly feel that a well-written guide shows the contributions of the entire Forum, not just one person. So please contribute as you see fit and I will work contributions into the guide as both the forums and I see fit :) I attempted to keep most pieces NQ except for those cases where the +1 is a good bit better. The pieces I've mentioned with the +1 being of more importance, it really would be a good idea to stop a bit and farm. While it may be hard to see the difference by eyeballing the stats, many WAR's have done extensive tests on the effectiveness of these. Some pieces that last a long time such as the Spike Necklace, Beetle Earrings +1, Barbarian's Belt, Darksteel Axe +1 really are worth the time to save the extra gil for them. Finally, this guide is written from the popular opinion that WAR is a Damage Dealer primarily. This is NOT meant to indicate that I don't feel WAR's can tank, or anything regarding this debate. I just wanted a common ground and will point out gear that is aimed for tanking. The order of the equipment covered is based on your equipment screen...top down...left to right. Without further ado... Guide Key Standard All-Purpose Gear - Typical DD Pieces with offense in mind Tank Gear - More Defensive Minded gear Haste Gear - Usually aimed at end-game where you can stack it. WS Gear - Pieces who's primary use is for WS macros ^^Gear^^ - Rare/Ex gear that cannot be purchased ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Notes on certain Armor "Sets" 16 - Bone +1 - This set contains an Evasion Boost, which considering it's the best defense at the lvl as well, is a nice bonus. However you do fight a lot of gobs in the dunes, and the Fire Resistence down on this will make gob bombs a bit more likely to hit for full damage. Tradeoff that you might want to consider. 29 - Eisen/Kamph - This is a truly awesome set of gear that can last you at least 11 levels with little issue, and some past that. While it might be expensive, the Kamph is a very good HQ set to push towards, especially in slots like Feet where there just isn't much else 'til your AF. 40 - Accuracy Rings - Snipers vs. Woodsman - Either gives you great Acc, so a lot is dependent on the price, downsides and other jobs you have. The Snipers downsides are the -Defense and the hefty -Dark that will make you more succeptable to sleep. Woodsman is -Evasion. 40/50 Iron Musketeer's - This'll make you look like a PLD, and is designed with tanking in mind. However there are typically better DD pieces around, so this is something to look at if you are going to keep a tanking set around. 73 - ^^Hecatomb^^ - This set is mainly used for WS macros, and shy of super pricy or cursed gear in some slots, there isn't much better. 73 - ^^Adaman DD^^ - This cursed set is what WAR's live for. If you are an aspiring WAR, this is the gear of dreams :) ''Weapons 'Weapons - Axe' 01 - Bronze Axe 08 - Brass Axe 11 - Light Axe 15 - Bastokan Axe 20 - Battleaxe 26 - Tigerhunter 32 - Warrior's Axe 40 - ^^Razor Axe^^ - WAR AF1 - Makes a decent off-hand Axe if you're on a budget and Mainhand a CC 40 - Combat Caster's Axe - 2 is usually preferred, however mainhanding one with AF1 works well also 43 - Combat Caster's Axe +1/Combat Caster's Axe +2 - Slight upgrade over the NQ, but a good investment 'til 48 48 - Viking Axe - Have 2 ready if possible when you ding. +10 each Axe is /drool 56 - Darksteel Axe +1 - Get at least one +1 if you can. Best Axe 'til 63, option 'til 70 easily. Keep 1 Viking for Acc if needed 60 - ^^Tungi^^ - Dropped from a force spawn in Quicksand Caves. Great offhand w/ DS+1 63 - ^^Fransisca^^ - Dropped off Aquarius in The Boyahda Tree. This replaces your DS+1 mainhand 68 - ^^Acha d'Armas^^ - Dropped off Bloodthirster Madkix in Kuftal Tunnel. Another mainhand upgrade 68 - Nadziak +1 - The higher delay makes anything shy of the +1 less effective for DoT than your DS+1 or any of the Rare/Ex. Tungi/Acha still better 70 - Juggernaut - Insane Axe with an insane price and extremely tough drop. 70 - Kriegsbeil 70 - Rune Axe - More reasonably priced than the other 70 options, good damage for the lower delay 71 - Tabarzin 71 - Reserve Captain's Pick - Simply a great and relatively cheap off-hand axe if you're from Sandy 72 - Woodville's Axe 73 - Maneater 'Weapons - GreatAxe' 05 - Butterfly Axe 08 - Inferno Axe 12 - Great Axe 16 - Moth Axe 20 - Neckchopper - Great investment. Acc +5 this early on a weapon is quite nice 25 - Plantbane - Optional if you have the Neckchopper 30 - Centurion's Axe 31 - Voulge 34 - Heavy Axe 37 - Horror Voulge - Nice Damage, Nice Delay, Attk +8, very nice G.Axe 39 - Huge Moth Axe 42 - Raifu - Cheap enough where the added damage makes it more worth it than the Kheten 2 levels later 46 - ^^Eisentaenzer^^ - Dropped from Goblinsavior Heronox in Gustav Tunnel 49 - Gigant Axe 50 - Leucos Voulge 54 - Executioner 56 - ^^Schwarz Axt^^ - Dropped from Peg Powler in Labyrinth of Onzozo 59 - Heavy Darksteel Axe 62 - Demon's Axe 64 - Colossal Axe 67 - ^^Pendragon Axe^^ - Dropped from Triarius X-XV in Quicksand Caves 69 - Berserker's Axe 71 - Bhuj 71 - Gawain's Axe - Additional Effect: Paralysis and a reasonable pricetag make this a very appealing option. Good damage too 72 - Martial Bhuj 74 - ^^Byakko's Axe^^ - Dropped off Byakko in Ru'Aun Gardens 'Weapons - Sword' 50 - T.M. Espadon - Very nice attack boost. The +1/+2 at 52 only make this a more attractive option as well 60 - Bastard Sword - Offers better DoT based on DMG/Delay than your Axe options, but lower skill means lower Acc/Attk. You choose 65 - ^^Ifrit's Blade^^ - Damage isn't as good as the TM, but STR boost and it's free! Added effect will boost damage when it fires 66 - Espadon - Nice Damage/Delay and an Attack boost as well 70 - Company Sword - +2 Damage for each party member I believe. Awesome in a full party 70 - ^^Joyeuse^^ - Kinda falls under the "you should know why you want this if you're able to get it" category 70 - ^^Ridill^^ - um.../drool 'Weapons - Ranged/Ammo' 15 - Bastokan Crossbow/Republic Crossbow - If you're gonna have a crossbow for pulling, might as well have some HP too 25 - Power Crossbow - If you feel you need to upgrade. AGI+1 is very minor for WAR 33 - Long Boomerang - Boomerangs are great for pulling, and AGI +2 doesn't hurt. 43 - Combat Caster's Boomerang +1/Combat Caster's Boomerang +2 - Best piece so far. When not in Aht Urhgan or Conquest areas you control, Acc is very nice 55 - Lightning Bow - Good when your CC Boomerang's effects aren't working 58 - Tiphia Sting - Remove /ra macro immediately 60 - Light Boomerang - Very pricy pulling replacement for the Lightning Bow. Carry wooden arrows instead if you have to pull 60 - ^^Bibiki Seashell^^ - VIT +4 boost for tanking 63 - Bomb Core - End game ammo piece...get it asap 70 - Rosenbogen - VIT +3 boost for tanking 70 - Fire Bomblet - Aht Urhgan addition. Acc +6 and Att +6. Nice option from the Bomb Core 'Weapons - Shield' 19 - Lantern Shield - Attack +5 40 - Balance Buckler - Accuracy instead of Attack 40 - Strike Shield - Upgrade to the Lantern if you want Attack 40 - Light Buckler - Good for skilling up your shield 45 - Viking Shield - Another Attack Upgrade shield 52 - Master Shield - Upgrade if you're looking to Skill up 55 - Spartan Hoplon - Enchantment: Phalanx is great if you go after Maat with a 1 handed Axe 59 - Darksteel Buckler - Defense boost with a bit of Attack. Spiked HQ has 2 more attack 72 - Tatami Shield - Larger Size Shield...Enhances Killer Effects is a nice boost soloing or however you like to use it :) 73 - Koenig Shield - Best End-Game Enmity tanking shield around Armor 'Head Armor' 01 - um..does it really matter? Any ol' thing you want to wear. If you must...Bronze Cap 07 - Leather Bandana 10 - Royal Footman's Bandana 15 - Bastokan Cap/Republic Cap - Optional if you want the upgrade. 1 level later is a suitable replacement 15 - San d'Orian Bandana/Kingdom Bandana - Optional if you want the upgrade. 1 level later is a suitable replacement 16 - Bone Mask 17 - Lizard Helm - Optional with Bone depending on price and whichever you like the looks of 21 - Beetle Mask 24 - Emperor Hairpin/^^Empress Hairpin^^ - Entering the Jungles, the lack of defense will be noticible more than the evasion. Questionable use for WAR 24 - Iron Mask 29 - Eisenschaller/Kampfschaller - The Kampf is a bit pricier, but you can cruise to 40+ with this easily. Good piece to strive for HQ. 30 - Centurion's Visor/Royal Squire's Helm - only pro these have over the Eisen is DEX boost instead of AGI. Better for DD, worse for tanking. 34 - Bastokan Visor/Republic Visor - Defensive upgrade over the Centurion's. Same DEF as Eisen 40 - Iron Musketeer's Armet - Defensive upgrade. Significant enough that may be worth it more than the DEX +1 41 - ^^Voyager Sallet^^ - Dropped from Carmine Dobsonfly in Riverne - Site A01 - Best headpiece 'til 70. 43 - Walkure Mask/Valkyrie's Mask - Try to get one of these if you can. Great DD piece that'll last a long time 50 - Shock Mask - If you can't get Walk/Valk, try for this 56 - ^^Fighter's Mask^^ - AF piece, Enmity is good for tanking, as is the Defense and HP 59 - Sipahi Turban - WS Piece. The STR is nice for Rampage. I wouldn't replace Walk/Valk full time though, so optional. 60 - ^^Patroclus's Helm^^ - Drops off an NM Dragon (Biast) in Xarcabard. Nice mix of stats. Not sure if this is full-time over Walk/Valk or not 68 - Celata - This would be a good affordable option over what you're using currently. Acc/Att mix is very nice. 70 - ^^Optical Hat^^ - Bust your butt to get this. Acc +10 for your head slot is /drool 72 - Panther Mask - Haste +2% (+3% HQ). Price has dropped a lot with the Walahra Turban out too. 73 - ^^Hecatomb Cap^^ - This is just an awesome WS piece 74 - Unicorn Cap - Offers Acc and Latent Effect: STR +4 (activated at a HP%, not sure the %) 75 - ^^Genbu's Kabuto^^ - This is a WS piece for Steel Cyclone as well as a great Tanking piece. 75 - ^^Walahra Turban^^ - Obtained through 1k Imperial Bronze Pieces (or 20k IS points). Trade to Gajaad outside Hall of Binding. 'Neck Armor' 07 - ^^Wing Pendant^^ - Not much, but what else are you gonna put here? 11 - Scale Gorget 14 - ^^Van Pendant^^ - Defense alone, there isn't a NQ piece better 'til 35. Great option for tanking 15 - Bird Whistle - purely for the HP, don't worry about it unless you have it 21 - Spike Necklace - Ignore the Fang and get the Spike if at all possible. Not too expensive and will last you a long time. 24 - Tiger Stole - Alternative offering Attack instead of STR/DEX. This for TP and macro in the Spike for a WS is ideal 33 - Peacock Charm/^^Peacock Amulet^^ - just fyi...I hate you if you have one of these. /drool gear that will NEVER get out of style 35 - Medieval Collar - Little Defense, little VIT in case you end up tanking 55 - Royal Guard's Collar - Replacement for TP gain and useful for Rampage if you need the Acc. Spike is still useful for WS's. 60 - Chivalrous Chain - Aht Urhgan Assault reward...basically RG Collar and Spike rolled up into one. Nice piece 72 - ^^Soil Gorget^^ - WS Piece for Rampage and Vorpal Blade 72 - ^^Breeze Gorget^^ - WS Piece for Savage Blade, Ground Strike and Steel Cyclone 72 - ^^Aqua Gorget^^ - WS Piece for Ground Strike, Steel Cyclone, Full Break, Raging Rush, and Decimation 72 - ^^Flame Gorget^^ - WS Piece for Mistral Axe 'Ear Armor' 01 - Cassie Earring - Only for those that have oodles of extra gil 11 - Shell Earring - Purely to put SOMETHING in this slot. You can justify it by saying the Fire +2 helps with gob bombs 16 - Bone Earrings - Only going to last you 5 levels. At least get the NQ 21 - Beetle Earring +1s - Try to get the +1's. The next good upgrade is at lvl 55 30 - Wrestler's Earring - Activated with a MNK subjob. Disregard if not /MNK 30 - Wyvern Earring - Activated with /DRG sub, which actually is a nice DD sub with a GreatAxe. 5% haste is sexy 35 - Drone Earrings - No real other good tanking earrings. 50 - ^^Storm Loop^^ - Very nice earring if you somehow manage to get it. 55 - Fang Earring/Spike Earrings - First real DD upgrade since 21. Spikes are very much desired over Fang, and cheaper than before 58 - Assault Earring - Great piece if you have the gil or get lucky with the drop 61 - Minuet Earring - First affordable STR piece for ear. Even better with BRD 63 - Coral Earring/Merman's Earring - Merman's are long lived pieces if you get them 67 - Triumph Earring - Best STR earrings, not cheap. 70 - Fowling Earring - Aht Urhgan addition, STR + Acc in one? (Yes, please!) 72 - ^^Suppanomimi^^ - Obtained from Divine Might. Dual Wield reduction ^^ 75 - ^^Brutal Earring^^ - Obtained through Ancient Beastcoin purchases. Enhances Double Attack Effect...'nuff said 'Body Armor' 01 - Vagabond's Tunica - Or honestly...anything else you have lying around 07 - Leather Vest 10 - Scale Mail 16 - Bone Harness 17 - Lizard Jerkin 21 - Beetle Harness 24 - Chainmail 29 - Eisenbrust/Kampfbrust 33 - RSE - Eisen still my choice for tanking. Elvaan/Mithra/Taru maybe for DD. 36 - Silver Mail 40 - Royal Squire's Chainmail - Good piece for DD or Tanking. 1 less Def than the Breastplate, but meh. Keep the DEX 45 - Brigandine 45 - Luisant Haubert - Quite simply, a Mini-Hauby. However due to its level, quite a bit more expensive. Save for your Hauby 50 - Iron Musketeer's Cuirass - Nice piece for tanking 55 - Jaridah Peti - Aht Urhgan addition, a more accurate version of a Mini-Hauby...and much cheaper 55 - Royal Knight's Chainmail - Used to be the staple 55 piece. If you need Acc, use the J.Peti. If not, STR/DEX here. I like the Peti better 57 - Scorpion Harness - If you have one and it'll allow you to keep eating meat, use it. If not, may be best to stick with the Peti's Attk 59 - Haubergeon - Get it. End of discussion. You'll never sell it unless it's to get your Hauberk. 60 - Byrnie - Some like the 20 Attk over 10 Acc/10 Att. I think you need a very heavy Accuracy build to make this work better than the Hauby 60 - ^^Fighter's Lorica^^ - Absolutely excellent tanking piece. Do NOT wear this as a DD unless you want to tank 67 - ^^Assault Jerkin^^ - I still choose Hauby by far over this, but if you haven't gotten it yet...it's an option. 69 - Hauberk - Upgrade of the Haubergeon. Not critical stat boosts, but nice upgrade none the less. 73 - ^^Adaman Hauberk^^ - stats of this are just insane. Hauby on steroids 73 - ^^Hecatomb Harness^^ - Unless you have an Adaman Hauberk, this is your #1 WS piece, other than the Godly body piece below. 75 - Kirin's Osode - Simple amazing. 'Hands Armor' 01 - Vagabond's Gloves - again, anything really 07 - Leather Gloves 10 - Legionnaire's Mittens/Royal Footman's Gloves - Same stats...whichever is cheaper/looks better 15 - San d'Orian Gloves - Slightly better than Bastokan Mittens because you get 2 HP more. So pick whichever. Can stay with the lvl 10 stuff too 16 - Bone Mittens - Use the Sandy/Bastok stuff if you got them 17 - Lizard Gloves - Use the Sandy/Bastok stuff if you got them 24 - Chain Mittens - If you want 2 more Defense over 3 Attack. Sandy/Bastok gloves still work well 27 - RSE - Hume and Taru are great here. Elvaan are okay with the DEX boost. 29 - Eisenhentzes/Kampfhentzes - Defensively, about the best you're gonna get for quite some time 30 - Gigas Bracelets - If you want more DD over Eisen 30 - Royal Squire's Mufflers - Good for a bit of Acc. Can use this for TP, Gigas Bracelets for WeaponSkills if you have excess gil/space 40 - Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets - Pure Defense boost, if you can get Kamph, stick with them 40 - Ogygos's Bracelets - Next step up in the Gigas line. Can still use RS for Acc if you want 45 - Luisant Moufles - Just like the body piece...incredibly expensive...but a hell of a piece 50 - Royal Knight's Mufflers - Upgrade for your Acc piece 50 - Enkelados's Bracelets - Another upgrade for the Gigas line. Starting to get more pricy now 50 - Spiked Finger Gauntlets - Maybe the best DD Hands piece for a long time. 54 - ^^Fighter's Mufflers^^ - My opinion, best used for WS or tanking. Stick with RK Mufflers or Spiked Finger for TP. 60 - Pallas's Bracelets - $$$ 62 - RSE2 - Tarutaru here is awesome. Mithra offers some good VIT for tanking, but not sure if that'd outdo the Enmity from AF 68 - Thick Mufflers - Finally an upgrade to your RK for Accuracy. 3 Attk is nice too 70 - Alkyoneus's Bracelets - $$$$$$$$$ 70 - Tarasque Mitts - Attack boost for you here, good for TP 72 - Dusk Gloves - Reduces movement speed kinda sucks, but a very nice TP piece 72 - ^^Warrior's Mufflers^^ - Attack makes them pretty good for TP, VIT/HP/Enmity make them nice for tanking. 73 - ^^Adaman Mufflers^^ - Nice Acc and Attack 73 - ^^Hecatomb Mittens^^ - Choose between these and Pallas/Alky Bracelets for WS, whichever you like better 'Finger Armor' 01 - Nation's Ring - might as well just wear whatever 'til 14 14 - Courage Rings - STR rings that'll go 'til 36. Balance are DEX based, but I prefer the STR 14 - Mighty Ring - STR +1 but an enchantment that gives Attack +5. Pretty nice out of a ring, just watch your charges 14 - Vision Ring - DEX +1 but an enchantment that gives Accuracy +2. For Dunes/Qufim, any Acc is a big bonus. 14 - Stamina Rings - VIT based 30 - Archer's Ring/^^Shikaree Ring^^ - Nice Acc boost. I wouldn't buy the Archer's anymore. Just get Snipers at 40. 30 - Rajas Ring - If you have this, you likely don't need this guide 34 - Venerer Ring - Quested...get it. Not quite a Snipers, but will serve you well if you can't afford 1 or 2. 35 - ^^Jaeger Ring^^ - Dropped by Carmine Dobsonflies in Riverne - Site A01. Great Acc piece that'll last you a long time 36 - Puissance Rings - Next STR upgrade HQ. Still reasonably affordable HQ prices 40 - Sniper's Rings - Best use of this slot 'til end-game. If you can get them, go for it. If not, try to at least get a Venerer 40 - Woodsman Rings - Same as snipers...but -evasion instead of -defense. Same applies, get 2 in whatever combo you want. 43 - Mermaid's Ring - Gives enmity, that's it. Not sure if it's worth removing a Snipers/Woodsman. Macro in for Voke/Warcry 54 - Sun Ring/Victory Rings - Make sure to have other areas covered before you get the HQ here. You should have STR +3's in some form. 72 - Ruby Ring - NQ STR +4 rings. Reasonable priced 72 - Triumph Ring - STR +5 is as high as you can get. Being that it's 72 and the HQ, it's really pricy 74 - Flame Ring - Same as Triumph, but 3 levels higher. So slightly cheaper, but still pricy. 'Back Armor' 04 - Rabbit Mantle 12 - Traveler's Mantle - Falls under the "maybe if you already have it, but don't go out to buy it" 18 - Dhalmel Mantle 24 - Nomad's Mantle - Same as Traveler's...don't go out and buy one, but is a consideration if you have it 28 - Wolf Mantle - Get the +1 if possible. Much better stats than the NQ and will last 'til your first DD option 30 - Wyvern Mantle - Again, if using /DRG, this is a great DD piece 36 - High Breath Mantle - Can use this for +5 Enmity, but have to keep wearing it. Nice for keeping hate 37 - Cavalier's Mantle - The +1 gives an extra VIT, so shoot for this if you can. Best tanking back piece for a while 47 - Jaguar Mantle - Ahh, here we go. First DD back piece for us. Quested as part of CoP. 55 - Republican Army Mantle - If you don't have a Jaguar, this is an option 55 - Royal Army Mantle - Again, only if you don't have a Jaguar 61 - Amemet Mantle - The NQ is dirt cheap...get it. HQ gives +5 more and can be used end-game, so sooner you get it, the better. 69 - Psilos Mantle - More Attack than Amemet's, and trade the STR for 1 Acc 70 - ^^Boxer's Mantle^^ - Obtained through Ancient Beastcoins...hell of a boost to skills 70 - ^^Charger Mantle^^ - 20 Attack with your back piece...very sweet. Another Ancient Beastcoin purchase 70 - Gigant Mantle - HP +80 71 - Forager's Mantle - Alternative to Amemet's +1. Same attack, one more strength, but you lose 15 levels you can use Amemet's +1 on another job. 75 - Cerberus Mantle - HQ has 2 more STR than Amemet's +1. Enmity + though if you are concerned with hate. 75 - ^^Shadow Mantle^^ - Yeah...beat the Dynamis Lord for this one...piece of cake /rolleyes 'Waist Armor' 07 - Leather Belt 12 - Plate Belt 15 - Warrior's Belt +1 - If you can...get the +1. It'll serve you on many jobs and isn't too expensive. 18 - Brave Belt/Barbarian's Belt - This belt will be your DD belt for a long time, get the HQ Barbarian's if you can. 40 - Tilt Belt - Yeah...lvl 40. Good for an Accuracy Boost 40 - Haste Belt - 20 charges, bit pricy. Might be a great item for BCNM/NM style fights 43 - Swordbelt - The +1 can be used for a long time when you have excess Accuracy. At this lvl, it's a question of if you need Acc or Attk 45 - Vanguard Belt - Another nice option in the 40s if you have sufficient Accuracy 48 - Life Belt - Get this ASAP. You will use this for every melee job above 48. 50 - RSE - These are optional, but the Life Belt really is the staple through these levels for TP gain. 50 - ^^Swift Belt^^ - Need a Fomor Codex for this, but a nice Haste Belt 55 - Speed Belt - Very pricy belt that drops off King Arthro 60 - Potent Belt - Aht Urhgan Assault item, STR +3 and Accuracy +8. Very real upgrade for the Life Belt 70 - ^^Warrior's Stone^^ - Awesome JSE belt from the new Dynamis Areas. Good luck with the drop! 71 - Warwolf Belt - Also good for tanking, but main application is replaceing a Acc/Attk belt for WS's 'Leg Armor' 01 - Vagabond's Hose - Or anything 07 - Leather Trousers 10 - Scale Cuisses 16 - Bone Subligar 17 - Lizard Trousers 20 - Royal Footman's Trousers - VIT +1 and the same Defense as the Beetle at 21 21 - Beetle Subligar 21 - Garrison Hose - Pricy, but at least they offer more than just Defense 24 - Chain Hose 25 - Bastokan Subligar/Republic Subligar - Please be a female non-taru >.> Well, either way...these are the best DD legs 'til 40+. Get Republic if you can. 29 - Eisendiechlings - Only piece of Eisen I classify as tank gear because of the lvl 25 subligars. 31 - RSE - Only Taru really could be worth it over the 25 subligars. Even that, I'd prefer the 5 attack, but it's an option 36 - Silver Hose - you really could do Eisen 'til 40 easily 40 - Royal Squire's Breeches - You could wear the subligar even now. If you are sick of staring at ass or want more Defense, get these 45 - Luisant Brayettes - Same as other Luisant stuff...great gear at a hefty price 50 - Iron Musketeer's Cuisses - It'll make you look like a PLD, which if tanking, isn't a bad thing. 55 - Royal Knight's Breeches - Probably the strongest piece of leg gear 'til late 60s. Not too pricy either 58 - ^^Fighter's Cuisses^^ - The Acc +3 makes this a reasonable option for DD. The Enmity +2 is a slight drawback full-time though 69 - Thick Breeches - Replacement for RK with Acc +2 and Attk +5 70 - Exorcist Hose - STR +3, Acc +3. Alternative to Barone Cosciales. --Weigraf 19:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) 70 - Barone Cosciales - Attk +6 and STR +2, if you don't need the Acc +2 (at 70, hopefully 2 won't make/break you), this is a great piece 72 - Dusk Trousers - More than double the attack on the Barone, but without the STR. Good option for TP gain 73 - ^^Adaman Breeches^^ - More Cursed gear that has excellent stats 73 - ^^Hecatomb Subligar^^ - Another great Heca WS piece. Attk +20 and DEX +8 74 - ^^Warrior's Cuisses^^ - More Double Attack goodness. Drops in the Glacier during Dynamis 75 - ^^Byakko's Haidate^^ - These are just /drool 'Foot Armor''' 01 - Vagabond's Boots, or anything 07 - Leather Highboots 07 - Leaping Boots/^^Bounding Boots^^ - The DEX is what makes this worthwhile, but by no means is something to go nuts about 10 - Scale Greaves 16 - Bone Leggings 17 - Lizard Ledelsens 18 - ^^Power Sandals^^ - these are great boots 'til Eisen 21 - Beetle Leggings 24 - Greaves 29 - RSE - Mithra and Taru boots are great DD pieces for this slot 29 - Eisenschuhs/Kampfschuhs - Kampf will last you 'til AF. Get them if at all possible. Best boots for 23 levels 34 - Bastokan Greaves/Republic Greaves - For areas within your nation's control, the Acc on these boots make them a great DD option 38 - Mountain Gaiters - Fairly Pricy, however there are a real lack of good DD boots 40 - Iron Musketeer's Sabatons - Defensively, Kamph is more attractive if you got them. Even Eisen may work out better overall 45 - Luisant Sollerets - Nice piece...super hefty price as all Luisant gear 50 - Royal Knight's Sollerets - Standard Upgrade piece 52 - ^^Fighter's Calligae^^ - Finally...something that is a clear cut winner for DD. Put 'em on and get used to them 62 - RSE2 - Hume and Taru have some good options here. I'd stick with AF 'til later though 68 - Thick Sollerets - Upgrade option if you prefer Acc/Attk over the Double Attack boost 72 - Dusk Ledelsens - Got a bit of Attack with the 2% haste too 72 - ^^Amir Boots^^ - Accuracy +6 if you spend the time to do Assaults 73 - ^^Adaman Sollerets^^ - More from the Uber Adaman DD set ^^ 73 - ^^Hecatomb Leggings^^ - For most builds, best WS Macro piece for Feet 74 - Unicorn Leggings - Latent Effect: Haste 3% is activated with a certain HP% (unsure what that is) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This guide was written with a lot of my own opinions, so take that as you will. At the time of it's creation, I am a NIN75 and WAR59, so I have had a decent bit of experience with this gear, but much of the WAR gear near end-game I'm not sure how it stacks up. If you have any opinions on gear or additions to this listing, I'd love to hear it. Please don't take my comments to be the end-all-be-all of gear, it's merely my opinion. Thanks...and I hope I've done this some justice ^^ --Vaala 16:19, 29 September 2006 (EDT)